The story of how Philip and Trevor fell in love
by HopeForDuende
Summary: m/m, slash, philip x trevor, [phevor] He enjoys the feelings, the small bubble of something growing in his heart. And when Trevor turns and directs a grin at him, all teeth and joy, Philip can't resist smiling back.


1

They're riding in the van to pick up the antimatter. It's their first mission but none of them are nervous.

Trevor chats amicably about everything he loves in the 21st, about the birds and the sky and the _noise_.

Philip listens, resisting the urge to grin.

Trevor is adorable, and for the first time ever, Philip stares at someone with genuine curiosity and interest.

He enjoys the feelings, the small bubble of _something_ growing in his heart.

And when Trevor turns and directs a grin at him, all teeth and _joy_ , Philip can't resist smiling back.

* * *

2

He's been shot. The pain is worse than he'd imagined, and he's thankful for the sedative– Though he's going to miss seeing Trevor worry over him, feeling Trevor touch him and care for him.

When he comes to, Trevor avoids him. Philip realises he must have done something wrong.

"Talk to me," Philip says when he brings a water over.

Trevor's lips draw into a thin line, two sides at war in his gaze. "You could've died," he says.

"I know, Philip replies. Then, in a whisper he continues: "I'm not sorry."

Philip huffs, but doesn't look surprised.

The man then, blessfully, sits down next to Philip and distracts him from his pain with his usual cheery attitude.

Philip doesn't really care what the rest of the team thinks about him, but he hopes Trevor will come to forgive him.

But the thing Philip is beginning to realise about Trevor, is that he doesn't seem to hold grudges. Philip doesn't think he has a single bad bone in his body.

* * *

3

Later, Trevor comes over and brings dinner.

It's nice. Philip liked sharing space with the other man.

A few times Philip is caught staring at Trevor's lips.

If Trevor's uncomfortable with it, he doesn't say it. Philip takes it as a good sign, but it's not like he has much (any) experience on the subject.

* * *

4

They're stuck in a room, tied to wheelchairs and left in darkness. The faint streams of light don't help much, but at least Philip can see Trevor where he's positioned a few cells down.

As his body begins to shake, begins to pain all over from withdrawal, Philip finds himself holding onto Trevor's voice. The man's cadenced, husky tones guiding him through meditation keep his worries at bay. They let him drift weightlessly along a lake of loose thoughts and daydreams.

Philip wonders whether it's possibly to fall in love with someone's voice.

* * *

5

Philip really likes Poppy. He's even happier when it turns out Trevor liked her too. Though he shouldn't be surprised, considering all his talk of birds and nature.

When Trevor tells him he needs a place to stay, it's like a dream come true. Not a lot of good things have happened for him since he's arrived, so this is a nice surprise.

They decide to watch a movie together. Philip doesn't have much in the way of food, so they order Chinese. He's kind of embarrassed about his state of living now that Trevor's here.

Trevor doesn't seem to mind. He sinks down next to Trevor in the severed backseat of a car Philip has for a couch. They pull up a movie and dine on heaping plates of satay chicken and beef with black bean sauce.

They're about halfway through the movie, some random TV romcon, when Philip has to excuse himself.

He'd been putting off taking a dose ever since Trevor randomly came over, and he hasn't had the chance all day. He figured he's definitely over his 18 hour benchmark, but he doesn't feel all that shitty because… Because Trevor makes him feel _alive._

Trevor knows about his addiction, the whole team does now thanks to Marcy. When Philip returns, kinda spaced out but managing it, he sits down and Trevor just wraps an arm around his shoulders and snuggles into his side.

Philip freezes.

For a moment, he fears that it's all a hallucination.

"Is this okay?" Trevor asks as though sending Philip's shock.

"Y– Yeah," Philip replies with a husky voice.

Trevor pulls back a bit to flash a huge grin at Philip. "Good."

* * *

+1

There's only one bed, Trevor ops to share. Philip has no problem with that. Quarters were tight in the future, and people often had to share.

He begins to regret his easy acceptance when he's laying, wide awake, in the middle of the night.

Philip watches the slow, rise and fall of Trevor's chest. He wants… He wants to move closer, banish the distance between them.

Philip wants to touch, to hold onto the other man because in these last few hours he'd never felt more content– Never enjoyed someone's presence quite so easily.

But he can't bring himself to do it.

In the end, he doesn't have to.

Trevor blinks bleary eyes at him- catches him staring- then promptly rolls over and snuggles up to Philip's side.

"Trevor," Philip murmurs, voice low and quiet. He's afraid he'll shatter this moment and wake up to realise it's all a dream.

"'S this okay?" Trevor slurs, half-asleep. He's reminded of only hours earlier, when Trevor had asked the exact same question.

Philip can't hold back the grin that bursts to life on his face. "Yeah," he replies, giving the exact same answer.

Trevor hums contentedly and shifts even closer. Philip loves how perfectly their bodies fit together.

For the first time since his arrival- and possibly in his whole life- Philip finds himself happy.

Impossibly, irrevocably and immensely happy.

 _fin_

* * *

Unbeta'd. Feel free to leave a review :) You can find me at dailytravelers on tumblr, where you can send me prompts or just squeal with me about phevor (philip & trevor) and the show in general.

 _I am honored to be the first to post a Travelers fic on fanfiction net, and encourage everyone to do the same. Let's get this party started!_


End file.
